


Acceptance

by xCabooseRTRvB



Series: The Power Ranger Organization [2]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Includes ALL Ranger Teams, Secret Organization, will add tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEQUEL TO SQUAD OF POTENT DYNAMICS!!</p><p>An organization called the Power Rangers have been taking assignments to permanently eliminate any threat to them. They're known for their exceptional skills and talent with various weapons. They are feared throughout the whole universe and will stop at nothing to seek out what the most prized possession. Unfortunately, there's a dark secret hidden among the higher ups.</p><p>The Squad of Potent Dynamics--or the SPD Rangers--have to find their place in this organization if they want to ensure their safety among the other Ranger Teams. If they're turned away, it could be the end for them. If they're accepted, they swear their lives to the cause.</p><p>Though, neither choice may be the smartest to make.</p><p>INCLUDES ALL SEASONS OF POWER RANGERS!!!! EVEN DINO CHARGE!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! New story! I worked really hard on this and tried to make it perfect. I hope you all enjoy!

Red drove away from the city and glanced at the five briefcases they received from their heist, putting on his sunglasses despite it being dark outside. Pressing a few buttons on the dashboard, Red let go of the wheel and watched the car drive itself for a few seconds before his seat moved back slowly and turned around so he was facing the back seats. Connecting to their communications frequency, Red looked at his watch, “SPD Pink, can you confirm that SPD Blue and SPD Green are out of commission?”

“ _Confirmed. Shall I disintegrate the metal?_ ” Pink asked.

“You have my permission.” Red said and continued. “SPD Yellow, retrieve anything useful from the house.”

“ _Already on it._ ” Came the reply.

Sighing, Red sifted through the mountains of equipment in the back seats and organized them so he wouldn't have to do it later. “SPD Pink and SPD Yellow, regroup at Command. Commander Cruger must be informed of our success before midnight tonight. If you must, switch to hover drive, but activate your cloak to come here sooner. Be here before eleven tonight. No one who follows you will live to see that base. Understood?”

“ _Yes sir._ ” The two whispered since they were both still near the house. Turning his seat back around and deactivating auto pilot, Red pressed a series of buttons and looked around him to see if there were any cars at all. Reassured that no one was around him, Red pressed the last button as his car started shifting metal and wheels around. A burst of air kept him off the ground slightly as the four wheels receded into the car and metal plates slid into place over the wheels. His car faded from a red paint job to a black one and started increasing its altitude until he was a thousand feet into the air. Red pressed one last button on his dashboard and continued to drive as his entire vehicle and its contents inside slowly disappeared from view.

°~∆∆∆~°

Approaching the skyscraper building suspended in the air, Jack connected to Command and deactivated his cloak. “Command, this is Jack Landors. Designation SPD Green Ranger. Identification PR-13-SPD-03. Permission to land?” Jack asked as he neared Command and checked the clock, it was nine o’clock in the evening.

“ _Permission granted. Welcome home, Landors._ ” Smiling briefly, Jack shook his head. Now was not the time to be happy. He maneuvered his car into the parking lot and transformed it swiftly as the wheels touched the ground softly. Quickly moving to five colored parking spaces labeled SPD, Jack parked in the green parking space and turned off his car, sighing in relief. _Home sweet home_ , he thought and got out of his car, turning to the men who approached him and opening the trunk of his car.

“Careful with everything. Wouldn't want to accidentally set anything off. Knowing Z, half of this stuff could've been turned into an explosive. Good luck.” Jack said with a smirk and moved to the passenger side door, opening the door and grabbing all of the briefcases. He turned to head to the elevator, but one of the men stopped him and he raised an eyebrow in question.

“You are to leave the briefcases with us.” One of them said.

“Commander Cruger ordered me to bring them to him personally.” Jack explained, hoping he didn't miss something that Cruger sent him.

“It is a direct order from the CEO himself. He would like to see the contents of these briefcases before anyone else does.”

“When was this command given?” Jack asked, skeptical of this whole encounter.

“Just now.”

Jack tried not to glare at them, “When do I get these back to give them to my Commander?”

“My, my, aren't you suspicious.” Someone said from behind the men who prevented Jack from delivering the briefcases to Cruger. “Leave him be and unload his car.” The men seemed like they wanted to protest, but the newcomer raised an eyebrow and dared them to defy his orders. They did as they were told and unloaded the car reluctantly. Seconds later, the quiet rumble of a car entering the parking lot echoed as the car parked in the pink parking space.

Jack turned to the car just as Sydney walked out of the car and closed her door. “Syd.” He greeted with a nod as she waved at him briefly and shifted her attention to the person across from them, nearly squealing. She quickly composed herself and stood at attention with Jack who chuckled at her reaction. “Your orders, Sir.” Jack said as the person in question sighed.

“At ease.” He replied in disappointment as Jack and Sydney released their straight posture. “Welcome home, Rangers. I assume your mission was a success?” Jack only nodded as the other sighed once more. “And would you please stop being so stiff? I may be a commanding officer, but that doesn't mean you should always be at attention.”

“Actually…” Jack trailed off.

Sydney decided to finish his sentence, “It does, Sir.”

“Shit, you're right. Ugh, this commanding officer business will be the death of me.” The man muttered and continued. “As your commanding officer--I can't believe I'm fucking saying this--I command you to stop being so stiff around me.”

Sydney stifled a laugh as Jack chuckled and answered, “Of course, Sir.”

“And would you quit calling me ‘Sir’? The name’s Dom.” Dom ordered and sighed when they didn't answer. “Okay, never mind. Get your asses up there for a checkup, or else you'll face the deadly wrath of our friendly neighborhood Doctor. Also, you'll endanger everyone if you don't get a checkup.”

“You're not worried about the outside world?” Sydney asked when she remembered that Rangers not on an assignment were to not be in the parking lot due to being exposed to the outside. Then again, maybe we was on assignment. Sydney quickly scanned the parking lot and frowned when she didn't find anyone from his Team.

“No, I'm not actually.” Dom answered and smirked. “Besides when was the last time you heard someone get sick in this crummy building?” The confused looks they gave him reminded him that they were the new Team. “Right… You haven't even been here long. Now I look fucking stupid. Anyway, go on, I'll go greet your other friends, once they get here. And I'll take these.” Dom walked over to Jack and took the briefcases.

Without any argument or hesitation, the two SPD Rangers walked to the elevator and entered it when the doors slid open. “Medical facility floor.” Jack said as the elevator understood and started moving silently through the building. “So, what do you think Commander Cruger will say?” Jack asked suddenly as Sydney raised an eyebrow. “Do you think we did it right?”

Nodding confidently, Sydney replied, “Of course, we did. I may not know how the evaluations will go, but we did everything we were supposed to. We're definitely becoming a Team.” She reassured him with a wide smile. Before Jack could reply, the elevator door opened and revealed a mock representation of a hospital, but more high tech and less doctors and nurses running around the place. In fact, the whole hospital seemed like a scene from one of those horror movies because it was so quiet and empty.

The distant typing of keys could be heard to their left and they walked over, knocking on the open door so they wouldn't startle the Doctor. The typing seized suddenly as the Doctor took a long sip from her water bottle and turned to the pair who stood outside of the room and silently asked for permission to enter. Waving the two in, the Doctor gestured one of them to sit down on the bed and the other to sit on a chair on the other side of the room. Grabbing a clipboard, the Doctor walked over to Jack who sat down on the bed, “You know the drill.” The Doctor said knowingly and waited patiently.

“Jack Landors. Designation SPD Green Ranger. Identification PR-13-SPD-03.” Jack greeted as the Doctor smiled and put the clipboard on the bed.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Landors. I am the main Doctor of this establishment and I personally guarantee that _all_ of the Rangers are healthy and stable enough to continue in their assignments. That being said, my name is Aisha Campbell and as much as I hate to say it, you must call me Doctor Campbell. First names seem irrelevant these days.” Aisha said with a smile. “Now, I will take your blood pressure, check your height and weight, and take a pint of blood.”

“A whole pint?” Sydney questioned and shut her mouth before she said something else out of line.

“It's quite alright. And yes, a whole pint. Like I said, I need to be certain that everyone is healthy and stable. But before I start, you are?”

“Sydney Drew. Designation SPD Pink Ranger. Identification PR-13-SPD-05.” Sydney said with a smile.

Aisha smiled back, “Pleasure.” She walked over to her desk and opened one of the drawers, pulling out a thick briefcase and setting it lightly on the top of her desk. Opening the case, Aisha pulled out a small thin packet, “Pull your right sleeve up, so it exposes your shoulder.” Jack did as he was told as Aisha opened the packet and grabbed a small folded alcohol towel, turning to face Jack. Aisha unfolded the towel and wiped his shoulder to sterilize the area as the smell of alcohol spread throughout the room. She took the square pad from the packet she got from the briefcase and placed it on his shoulder, patting down on it lightly so there wouldn't be any air bubbles. “This may sting a little.” She said as she took a step back.

Tiny needles on all four corners of the pad stabbed itself into Jack’s shoulder as he winced slightly as numbers and letters appeared on the pad as if it were a screen. “Whoa, when was that invented? I've never seen it before.” Sydney said in amazement.

Aisha smirked, “Made in 2005. If you're amazed by this little thing, then you would be surprised at how advanced in technology we really are.” She examined the pad as the numbers and letters were finalized and smiled almost in relief. “You're healthy.” She stripped off the pad quickly as if it were a band aid and pressed a button on the wall as a panel slid away from the wall and Aisha threw the pad in. “Please stand over there.” She pointed next to her desk as Jack walked over and stood, facing the inside of the room instead of the wall. Pressing her hand against the wall, her palm was recognized and confirmed as she stepped back and thin scanners producing a bright green light protruded out of the wall and maneuvered around his body. After five seconds, they retracted back into the wall as the palm scanner on the wall displayed Jack’s results.

Jack looked at the screen as Sydney tried to look from behind him, but he was covering her view. After a while, Jack turned to Aisha, “So… What does it mean?” He asked as he stared at a bunch of gibberish.

“It's another language unfamiliar to the ears and eyes of the people of Earth outside of this compound. Don't worry, if you're fit to be the new Team, you'll learn all about Aquitiar.” Aisha explained as she recorded the results on her touchscreen datapad. “Alright, Drew, your turn. In the meantime, Landors, you will report to Commander Cruger.”

“Bri--I mean, Carson, informed me that Tate would debrief Commander Cruger.” Jack said and walked to the entrance of the room as Sydney sat on the bed. “And didn't you say you needed a pint of blood?”

Smiling, Aisha seemed amused that their ignorance, “I already got the pint. What? Did you think that led to the trash shoot?” She pointed to the part of the wall where she threw down the technological pad.

Jack looked at her, puzzled, “How come I don't feel any different? Shouldn't I feel dizzy?” He closed and opened his hands, blinking several times. He felt completely fine, it certainly didn't feel like a whole pint of blood wasn't taken from him just minutes ago.

“Technology can work wonders if you use it right. As for reporting to Cruger, aren't you the Green Ranger of SPD?” Aisha raised an eyebrow at him. “Wait a minute. Shit! You shouldn't be the one who came back.” Aisha realized.

“Uh, yea, well--you see--Carson refused to be the, uh, one to come back while on assignment, so he, uh, ordered me to become--well--the leader temporarily. I accepted because--well--he's higher ranked than us and he basically ordered me to.” Jack stammered and scratched the back of his head nervously, grinning almost apologetically.

Aisha frowned and stared at him in disappointment which made him even more nervous. “Bridge knows the consequences of disobeying the CEO. Once he arrives, I'll direct him to the Council. The CEO will be severely disappointed in him. Bridge, you're such an asshole sometimes.” Aisha said angrily and silently growled as she took out another pad. The two SPD Rangers exchanged worried looks and stared back at Aisha, fearing that Jack had made a mistake by mentioning Bridge’s refusal to lead the Team. But to be fair, Bridge never said to keep it quiet. Aisha turned away from them and typed on her computer, “Sorry, it's just that… Bridge always does things like this and the Council specifically told everyone to keep him in check.”

“What do you mean by always? How long has he been here?” Sydney asked.

“That is not my information to give. Go, Landors, report to Cruger, you won't gain any consequences for Bridge’s insubordination.” Aisha ordered and sighed, walking over to Sydney as Jack reluctantly left and headed towards the elevator.

 _Sorry, Bridge. I didn't know._ Jack thought as if Bridge could hear him. Walking into the elevator, Jack watched the doors close, “Command Center floor.” The elevator beeped in acknowledgement as he felt the elevator quickly and quietly ascend the building. Moments later, the doors opened to reveal a large Command Center with about a hundred people working there to keep the building and its inhabitants safe. Looking around briefly, Jack quickly spotted Commander Cruger near the consoles, talking to the Council. Jack stepped out of the elevator and started to walk over before bumping into Dom. “Oh, sorry. It's like you came out of nowhere.”

Dom smiled at him and waved away his concern, “Don't worry about it, I was the one who wasn't watching where I was going. Hey, since you're here, I'm guessing you're going to talk to Cruger.” Jack nodded as Dom sighed and placed his hands on his hips, “If I had known that Bridge was supposed to be the one to come back, I would have let you wait for him. Now he's in serious trouble. Damnit Bridge, why do you have to be so fucking stubborn?”

“Wait, how did you know that Carson was supposed to come back?” Jack asked, puzzled.

“All higher ranked Rangers can preview any lower ranked Rangers’ assignments and missions.” Dom explained simply and quickly added, “It helps us know what kind of Team is coming in. Oh, and some of us also invade your privacy sometimes. Check your records and history to see if you're even eligible for this.”

“So you knew SPD Red was supposed to come back.” It was more of a statement than a question and Jack nodded in understanding.

Dom sighed once again, “Well, I hope you become a Team. From the looks of it, your abilities may even surpass the Galaxies. But don't push your luck because you're not passing my Team.”

Jack smirked, “Is that a challenge?”

Raising an eyebrow, Dom asked, “So what if it is?”

“You're on.” Jack said confidently.

“Landors!” Someone yelled as Jack looked behind Dom to see Cruger practically growling at him and Dom turned to face the direction Cruger was in and shook his head in disappointment.

“Your mentor has _no_ fucking patience.” Dom commented and walked with Jack quietly following him to Cruger who appeared very angry at the moment. Cruger immediately straightened up his posture and placed his hands behind him when he saw Dom walking towards him. Dom nodded once at the Sirian to acknowledge his presence, “Cruger.”

“Sir.” Cruger replied and decided against glaring at Jack for the moment.

“As much as I'd like to say ‘at ease’, I won't. Angrily commanding a non Team member is against the rules.” Dom reminded him reluctantly. He can't believe he was about to recite text from one of the handbooks. “Commander handbook section one paragraph six: ‘A Commander must be encouraging towards their Team, especially before one acquires a Team. In addition, they must show respect to any member of the Team’. Yelling at your Team will not encourage them and it's not respecting them either.” Dom reminded the Commander as Cruger appeared unfazed by the encounter and recitation of the rules. “Dismissed.” Dom said almost angrily and walked away before he said something he would regret.

Jack watched Dom walk away before turning back to Cruger who appeared more pissed than usual. “Your orders, Sir.”

“Where's Carson?”

“I--” Jack stopped himself before continuing. Should he lie about Bridge’s placement on the Team while they were on assignment? Or should he just tell Cruger that Bridge ordered him to be leader? Either way, Bridge was going to the Council for this, so it didn't matter what he said to Cruger. “As SPD Red, he was supposed to come back, but he ordered me to be the leader. As a Ranger of lower rank, I was obligated to follow his command without fail and I did. We changed the plan so it would still end the same way, just with our roles switched and a few minor changes to the ending.”

“That was risky and outright stupid.” Cruger said, but his expression softened slightly. “I'm just glad you're back.” Cruger took out a datapad and handed it to Jack. “In there, you'll get information about this compound and your dorms. Meet the rest of your Team in the cafeteria. Tomorrow, the Council will choose whether or not you're the new Team of the Power Rangers. Dismissed.” Jack nodded and walked towards the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions, comments, concerns, criticism? Feel free to write in that tiny box down there!


End file.
